


Baby girl

by oopsitsjordan



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsitsjordan/pseuds/oopsitsjordan
Summary: "You're not afraid of anything." Carl told me."Who says i'm not afraid of anything?" I chuckled as I raised an eyebrow at him."Really?" Carl said with an attitude, like he knew I was lying. "Fine, then name one thing you're afraid of.""I'm.." I hesitated. "I'm afraid of losing my brother."⎟ ⎢Madison Mary Winchester, the daughter of Negan. Also the little sister of Sam and Dean Winchester.





	Baby girl

I heard the cries from so many people, but I couldn't see what was happening, nor did I want to. I was hiding behind everyone else in the crowd around the people from Alexandria. I knew I had the power to stop this, but I was to afraid of my dad to even try. 

Dawn was breaking, and soon I heard the tires of the R.V. arrive back here. I heard the door slam open and I heard someone fall down the steps of the entrance and then I heard the door slam closed again. Next I heard someone being dragged along the concrete.

I heard my dad's voice. "Here we are. Let me ask you something -- Rick." He said to Rick, "you know what that whole trip was about?" he asked Rick. I heard no response -- just complete silence. The silence kills me.

"Speak when you're spoken to." Negan told him. I could tell just by his voice that he was getting impatient. I know that tone of his voice all too well.

I heard Rick say something, but he was talking to low for me to hear it.

My dad looked to me, somehow he was able to still see me behind everyone else. He makes sure I don't leave. He likes to have me around during these line ups, even though he knows I hate them.

"That trip was about the way that you--he sighed--looked at me." Dad said, "I wanted to change that. I wanted you to understand, but you're still looking' at me the same, damn, way.. and that's not gonna work. So.. do I give you a second chance?"

I moved over a bit so I could see what was happening. Rick was breathing heavily, and everyone else just looked like they cried all the tears that they can cry. And it broke my heart.

Rick nodded, "Y-Yeah... yes. yes." Rick stuttered. My dad smiled, and said 'alright' before patting Rick's back.

"Here it is," he said. "the grand prize finale. What you decide now, will decide whether everyone else's day becomes their last crap day.. or just another crap day."

Negan looked to me and laughed, knowing that I wasn't gonna like what he was gonna do next he looked over at a boy with one eye, also wearing a cowboy hat, kinda cute, and he looked my age or maybe a few years older. I'm only fourteen.

He held up his finger and gestured over to the boy to have him come to him. "Kid, here." he ordered as he pointed to the ground below him. The boy didn't get up, nor did he say a word.

"Kid.. now." he said with a more demanding tone.

The boy finally gave in and stood up, walked over to him, all while staring my dad down and giving him a stink eye.

My dad unbuckled his belt. "You a south paw?" my dad asked him.

"What?" the boy spat at him.

"You a lefty?" My dad asked.  
"No." the boy with clear disrespect.

"Good." my dad said as he grabbed the boy's arm and rolled up the sleeve of his flannel. My dad then began wrapping his belt around the boys left arm.

I could see the fear in Rick's eyes as the boys wrapped around his son's bare arm.

"That hurt?" my dad asked.

"No," the boy said bravely, it hurt but he was clearly trying to hide it.

"You sure?" my dad asked, "it's suppose to."  
My dad finished wrapping the belt around his arm.

"Alright, get on the ground, next to daddy" My dad demanded before then grabbing the boys hat and tossing it behind him, "Spread them wings."

My dad grabbed the kid's arm and guided him to the ground. The boy was trying to gently lay down on his stomach--then suddenly my dad pushed the boy's back down to the ground. You could tell the poor thing was in an uncomfortable place and he didn't like it at all.

My dad wiped his bottom lip before saying, "Simon... you got a pen?"

Simon replied with yes, and began to feel all his pockets to find a pen. He pulled a black marker out of his back pocket and tossed it to my dad.. of course he caught it.

Once he had the marker in his hands he crouched down next to Carl and removed the cover on the marker with his mouth.

"Sorry, kid." he said, "this is gonna feel colder than a warlock's ball sack like he was hanging it above you and then just draaaaags it across your forearm." he said, "gives you a little leverage."

I never understood why my dad has to make dick jokes all the time, and I guess I never will.

My dad took the cap out from between his teeth and sticks it back on the marker.

"P-please don't." Rick begged him.

"Me?" he dad chuckled with a smirk on his face."I ain't doing shit."

Once he said that, I knew what he was gonna do, and my heart fell down to my stomach.

"Now, Rick.." he said as he stood up. "I want you to grab your ax, and I want you to cut your son's arm off right there on that line."

"And I know--I know you're gonna have to process that for a second, that makes sense. Still, though, I'm gonna need you to do it. Or all these people are gonna die." he threatened.

"Then Carl dies." my dad told Rick. He finally said his name, now I can stop calling him 'the boy'. "Then everyone back home dies. And then you, eventually. Leave you breathing for a few years just so you can stew on it."

Rick was rocking back and forth now out of fear, and it made me uncomfortable just watching.

"You don't have to do this-- we understand, we understand---"  
"Yeah!" My dad cut the dark-skinned woman off. "you understand, but I'm not sure that Rick does!"

I assumed she was Rick's girlfriend--or wife.

"I'm gonna need a clean-cut." Dad demanded to Rick. He wasn't fucking around, and I could easily tell just by hearing his voice. "Now, I know that this is a screwed up thing to ask. But, it's gonna be a salami slice. Nothing messy, clean, about forty-five degrees--give us something to fold over. We got a great doctor, your kid will be fine--probably."

It was so tempting not to step up and tell him to stop. I wanted to, but I was holding myself back.

"Rick.." my dad whispered, "this needs to happen now.. chop, chop.. or I will crush the little fellas skull myself."  
He held Lucille to Carl's head.

"it can-- it c-can be me." Rick suggested. "it could be me--I can go back.. with you."

"No." my dad rejected. "no.. this needs to happen. This is the only way."

Rick still wasn't doing it.

My dad was getting impatient. "Rick..." he told him as calmly as he could. "pick up the ax."

Rick was still refusing no matter how much my dad pressured him.  
"Not doing this.. is a BIG decision!" dad yelled. "do you really want to see all these people die?! You will, you'll see every. ugly. thing."

My dad smirked, and then tilted his head. "Oh, my god." my dad said. Rick groaned out of fear and confusion. "Are you really gonna make me count?"

"Okay, Rick." he said. "you win. I am counting. Three!"  
He started counting off backwards from three, which made feel even worse and the feeling in the pit of my stomach became even stronger.

"Please!" Rick begged as tears began to fall from his yes. "P-please!"

"I can't." Rick suggested again. "Please!"

My dad crouched down to Rick's level again and yelled "two!" in his face.

"Please don't do--" Rick said, but stopped talking after my dad slapped him. Dad clutched Rick's face and said "this is it."

That sent Rick over the edge, and he ended up yelling to let out his anger and nervousness.

Rick began to sob as he put one hand on Carl's, and the other on the handle of his hatchet.

Carl grabbed his father's attention. "Dad..." Carl whispered. "Just do it... just do it."

Rick nodded. He still didn't want to do it, but you could see that he knew he had to. To save his friends and his son.

Rick raised the ax in his hand and started to yell at the top of his lungs. I decided that I couldn't just stand by and watch my dad force Rick to cut off his own son's hand

I raised my hand up and moved my blonde hair behind my ear, and pulled my gun out of its holster and cocked it. I made my way through everyone else to the front of the crowd, and just as soon as Rick was about to swing the ax down.. I pointed my gun up at the sky and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet up into the air, and creating a loud noise that caught everyone's attention around us and stopped Rick from putting the ax through his son's flesh.

My dad gave me a look. "What the hell did I tell you about staying back?!" he yelled back.

"I know what you said, and I'm sorry.. but dad, you don't have to do this!" I argued.

"Please..." I begged him. "Please! he's just a kid like me. You can't force a father to hurt his son!"

My dad wasn't answering me because he was trying to hold himself back from hitting me in front of everyone.

"Madison." he spat, "go into the truck, I'll deal with you in a minute."

I got scared but I obeyed him. I walked away from everyone as I put my gun back into the holster. I started walking to the black truck that my dad drives in all the time. When I reached the truck I hopped into the passenger's seat and shakily waited for my dad to come find me.

I leaned my head on the window to try to calm myself down, but I couldn't stop my hand from shaking so much.

About two minutes later, my dad walked to the truck and avoiding looking at me through the windshield.

Just by the way he was walking, I could tell he's pissed at me.

My dad open the door and slammed it closed before sitting in the driver's seat and gently putting Lucille down in front of him.

"Dad, I--"  
Before I could finish my sentence, dad punched the side of my eye and my head bounced off the side of the truck's door.

"Ow.." I whimpered as I held the side of my eye and placed my finger underneath my nose, that had started bleeding.

"Next time, don't intervene with that I'm doing." he demanded me. "you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." I cried as the pain in the skin next to my eye began to pound. My dad twisted the keys and started the truck's engine.

I didn't mention this before. My dad, Negan, abuses me and absolutely despises me.

And everyone at the Sanctuary knows it too.


End file.
